De preguntas inocentes y respuestas no tanto
by Kaori.991
Summary: El pequeño hijo de Kagura y Sougo una noche le pregunta a sus padres como fue que se conocieron, pero la historia de amor de ambos, no es precisamente lo más tierno y romantico del mundo ¿Cómo explicarle eso a un pequeño niño de 3 años que no entiende de esos temas? Pasen y lean :)


**¡Hola!**

 **Como les dije, ya estaba preparando un tipo spin off de mi fic anterior (Gira y el tiempo invertirás), igual no es necesario leerlo para entender este.**

 **En un inicio lo pensé en un one shot, pero algo volvió a pasar que ya llevo varias páginas y pensé en hacerlo al menos two shot para aligerarles la lectura.**

 **Bueno espero lo disfruten y disculpen si voy muy al grano con las cosas (como les dije, estaba pensando para un one shot).**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hideaki Sorachi**

 **DE PREGUNTAS INOCENTES Y RESPUESTAS NO TANTO**

 **Cap. 1**

¿Cómo conociste a papá? le preguntó Souichiro la noche anterior, esa pregunta era fácil, recordaba muy bien ese día, después de todo quien se olvidaría de una primera impresión como aquella, un chiquillo sádico y caprichoso que se aferraba en ganar aquella competencia de piedra, papel y tijera, que terminó en una pelea a puño limpio, siendo la primera de muchas peleas. Pero las siguientes preguntas qué le hizo su hijo fueron un tanto más difíciles:

\- ¿Cómo se enamoraron tú y papá? - Sougo escuchaba todo desde la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y su risilla ahogada molesto a Kagura, ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle aquello su hijo?, aún no estaba preparada para la plática de la abejita- Tío Gin-chan dice que papá y tú me fabricaron, pero… ¿Cómo?- asesinaría a ese permanentado, que se hacía llamar su padre de la tierra.

-Es hora de que duermas Souichiro- dijo con tono aburrido Sougo- a mamá se le va a quemar el cerebro de tanto recordar- Kagura lo miró mal - otro día te contará cómo fue que te hicimos- el niño aplaudió emocionado.

-¡Sougo!- grito Kagura, saliendo de la habitación para golpear a su esposo.

Kagura se encontraba en casa viendo la lluvia caer, ese día como muchos la Yorozuya no tenía ni un solo trabajo, por lo que se había quedado en casa hasta que a Sou-chan se le antojó visitar a su papá en la base del shinsengumi, que ya era costumbre sus visitas para molestia de Hijikata. Ella creyendo que tendría una tarde tranquila donde podría dormir a pierna suelta hasta que ellos llegaran; llevó al niño con su padre, pero nunca se imaginó que el tiempo se pondría así y que ella no podría dormir por la preocupación de los dos hombres de casa, así como aún tener presente la plática de la noche anterior con su hijo. Bajo su vista hacia su mano izquierda, su anillo de casada permanecía en su dedo anular, cuando lo recibió se negó rotundamente a usarlo diciendo que aquello era como una correa de oro, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que usarlo le proveía de varios beneficios, como de quitarse de encima a muchos idiotas que intentaban ligarla, además de evitar la muerte de ellos, pues Sougo no era precisamente un hombre muy sensato cuando se intentaban meter con lo suyo, río pensando en ello, aunque le costara aceptarlo le gustaba aquel anillo por lo que en verdad representaba.

Miro al reloj de pared que estaba en la habitación aún faltaba más de dos horas para que ambos llegaran, se recostó sobre Sadaharu, sonriendo de medio lado, recordando cómo había terminado enamorándose de aquel estúpido sadico:

-Recuerdo-

Kagura regresaba a la Yorozuya bastante molesta, la razón: Sougo, el muy maldito la había hecho morder el polvo y ¿Por qué?, era algo que se negaba a recordar. Fue hasta el baño sin saludar al par de hombres que la miraban horrorizados desde la esquina de la casa; si con la Kagura de 14 años era complicado tratar cuando estaba molesta, con la Kagura de 19 años era la muerte intentar hablarle cuando estaba así. Gintoki y Shinpachi aún no comprendía cómo era posible que Okita pudiera ponerla en su lugar sin ningún problema, era como un don sobrenatural que poseía el capitán, un don que comenzaba a molestar a Gintoki; pues tenía tiempo que Kagura y ese ya no tan mocoso del Shinsengumi se veían más seguido, bajo el pretexto de la revancha, por alguna de sus múltiples peleas sin sentido. Mentiría si Gintoki no los hubiera espiado por un tiempo, solo para cerciorarse que aquellos dos en verdad no tenían alguna relación secreta, el alivio lo invadió cuando descubrió que en efecto, en ese par de adultos aun permanecía su estúpida rivalidad que compartían desde que eran unos mocosos de 14 y 18 años. Pero claro como todo padre celoso que era, no veía con buenos ojos esa rara amistad, pero no había más remedio que aceptarla.

El agua tibia de la tina le ayudaba a deshacer todos esos músculos hechos nudos por la pelea que tuvo recientemente, sentía como poco a poco la relajación inundaba todo su ser, el agua resultaba como un masaje relajante en todo su cuerpo, sentir como cada uno de sus nervios respondía al tibio contacto del agua, sentir la calidez que le brindaba en sus blancas piernas, su cintura, como subía hasta su pecho, era como sentir un par de manos acariciarla, poder sentir cada roce de su piel, su mirada carmín clavada en sus ojos celestes.

-¡Estúpido!- grito como loca despertando de su muy efusiva relajación, recordando porque había perdido la pelea de hoy, el muy maldito Sádico no llevaba puesto su saco de oficial por el pretexto de que en Edo se rostizarían con los rayos del sol, eso era verdad y todo estaba bien hasta ahí, pero el muy maldito a mitad de la pelea había comenzado a sudar pegandosele la camisa a su torneado cuerpo, porque jodidos un chihuahua como él tenía músculos y espalda ancha ¿Cuándo se había transformado su cuerpo de esa manera? ¿Cuándo le había importado a ella esas cosas de chicos? intento ignorar las sensaciones que le producían ver así a su rival continuando con la pelea contra él con todo lo que tenía, pero de un momento a otro todo se fue el demonio cuando ese idiota tratando de evitar un golpe directo de Kagura cayó a una fuente salpicando de agua a los que pasaban por ahí, la pelirroja rió con sorna, pero apenas se puso de pie el capitán, lo noto, no solo su espalda y brazos, sus piernas también estaba torneadas, parecía que todo encajaba en ese hombre, su molesta mirada carmín por primera vez la hizo temblar y no de miedo precisamente, su cabello húmedo goteando con esa mirada que irradiaba soberbía, la habían dejado sin habla. Intentó detener hacia donde iban sus pensamientos, pero ya era algo tarde, ella quería que ambos hicieran esto y aquello, el muy maldito consciente del aturdimiento de ella le propinó varios golpes que la dejaron fuera de juego y todavía peor se fue burlándose de ella. "¿Es que caíste a mi encanto China tonta?" aún tenía esa pregunta en su cabeza dándole vueltas ¿De verdad había caído a su encanto?

Habían pasado una semana desde la última pelea entre Kagura y Sougo, no porque no hubiera razones suficientes para volver a intentar matarse el uno al otro, sino porque Kagura evitaba encontrárselo, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero no quería arriesgarse a tener ese tipo de pensamientos nuevamente de él y ella juntos, tenía 19 años, ya sabía distinguir perfectamente entre un amor de familia y uno de pareja, pero estaba segura que ella no se había enamorado como Soyo tanto le decía que tarde o temprano le pasaría con algún hombre.

-Piensa un poco Kagura-chan- le decía con insistencia- en todos estos años nadie ha llamado tu atención de una manera… romántica- Kagura casi vomita con aquella palabra, pero no lo hizo por respeto a su amiga, quien era una romántica de lo peor.

-No- negó firmemente con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos, Soyo la miro desanimada, pero entonces se le ocurrió.

-¿Qué piensas de Shinpachi?- Kagura la miro sin comprender- Sí ¿Qué piensas de él como hombre? Han sido amigos tanto tiempo, que quizás las cosas hayan cambiado entre ustedes.

-¡No! ¡Iug! ¡Soyo-chan!- grito escandalizada- Pachi es mi amigo- pero Soyo no se retractó y espero a que Kagura contestara a su pregunta, la pelirroja rodo los ojos y comenzó con su perorata- Shinpachi, es un buen hombre, un tanto escandaloso, sobreprotector, comprensivo, muy valiente, buen cocinero- detuvo su discurso, meditando su siguiente palabra- Pachi es como una madre - intento imaginarse a su lado como pareja, pero todo lo que le dio fue asco, no porque Shinpachi fuera feo o algo así, había cambiado y madurado con los años, pero no podía verlo de otra manera que no fuera su hermano de la tierra.

-Tengo entendido que aun tienes contacto con tus amigos con los que salías a jugar a las calles- Kagura asintió- y que has tenido citas con algunos de ellos- por segunda vez Kagura rodo los ojos.

-Si lo he hecho porque me lo han pedido, pero nunca porque quisiera algo más- era tan terca su amiga o es que en verdad nadie le atraía, porque de que ella atraía miradas, atraía, con todas esas curvas formadas en su cuerpo, su rostro con facciones finas y delicadas, el tono de su cabello y ojos, que no tan fácil los encontrabas en la tierra, Kagura era una de las mujeres más buscadas en Kabuki-cho, pero al mismo tiempo la más temida, nadie en su sano juicio se metería con una Yato, nadie que no pudiera con todo lo que era ella… entonces se le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué hay del capitán Okita?- le dijo Soyo con los ojos entrecerrados, causando que Kagura se atragantara con el panecillo que mordía.

-¿Qué hay con ese estúpido?- pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

-Vamos, sabes de lo que hablo, tú y él, son los únicos que pueden soportarse el uno al otro- Kagura rompió a carcajadas.

-¿Soportarnos? Si por eso te refieres a querer asesinarnos cada que nos cruzamos por la calle, entonces si Soyo, nos toleramos de la mejor manera.

-Algo bueno debe de tener ¿No?- Kagura negó con la cabeza terminando de comer su postre,¿Algo bueno? El tipo estaba buenísimo, pero no tenía "algo bueno"- bien pues entonces terminaras soltera y con gatos o casada con algún hombre débil y flojo- Kagura la miro horrorizada, ella odiaba a los gatos, además ya tenía a Sadaharu.

-Quizás me case con un Yato- trato de convencer a Soyo, del horrible futuro que ella le auguraba- aunque todos los Yato que conozco son unos idiotas peor que Sougo – Soyo la miro sorprendida, había llamado por su nombre al capitán del shinsengumi- al menos él es lo bastante fuerte para haberle dado pelea al idiota de mi hermano y lo que es aún mejor darme pelea a mí- dijo sonriendo con orgullo, Soyo no podía verla más sorprendida, sabía que entre ellos dos había una retorcida amistad, pero que Kagura lo tuviera inconscientemente como un prospecto de pareja, era de no creerse, pues es que cuando describió a Shinpachi lo hizo de una manera como si ya tuviera estudiado su discurso sobre su amigo y hermano, pero verla decir aquellos comentarios aunque cortos de Sougo, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- que estaba segura Kagura ni cuenta se había dado-, además de pensar detenidamente como si recordara al capitán con cada frase que decía, daba mucho que pensar.

-Bueno sí, es bastante fuerte – recordó Soyo aquella vez que la salvo de morir en las manos del hermano de su mejor amiga – aunque es muy, muy…

-Sádico- termino Kagura su oración, como no quiere la cosa- bueno es lo hace interesante- dijo con sarcasmo, para que Soyo la dejara ya en paz de una vez con ese estúpido tema de colegialas.

La noche caía en el distrito de Kabuki-cho, las casas y los locales ya tenían encendidas las luces, algunas parejas se perdían entre la oscuridad de las calles bajo una cortina de susurros hablando de romances. Ese día Kagura se dirigía al bar que años atrás trabajaba Otae. La mujer casada y con su primer gori… hijo varón, aún mantenía contacto con sus amistades del bar y el dueño, quienes esa noche tendrían una fiesta exclusiva y a falta de personal, le habían pedido a la mujer gorila ayuda para encontrar a una chica para cubrir el evento de esa noche. Otae sin pensarlo mucho le ofreció la noche de trabajo a Kagura, quien trabajadora de la Yorozuya tenía semanas sin un pedido de trabajo. Además sabía que la chica era el sueño de muchos hombres de Kabuki-cho lo que le generaría más ganancias, tanto al bar como a la misma Kagura.

El reloj daba las 9:30 p.m. y Kagura apenas atravesaba el umbral del bar, la chica se había quedado dormida y con suma pereza se arregló lo más rápido y mejor que pudo; con un qipao rojo brillante de costuras y bordados dorados, un par de zapatos negros de tacón, un arete colgante de hebras rojas y doradas adornaba su oreja derecha, la única descubierta por su flamante cabello rojo que llegaba hasta su bien definida cintura. El dueño apenas la vio entrar quedo maravillado por lo que Otae le había enviado, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido aquella niña que solo se le permitía beber el oronamin C, cualquier retardo había quedado justificado con toda esa belleza que ella cargaba. Busco en que mesa acomodarla mejor, una chica así merecía estar entre los más altos mandos, le pidió que la siguiera guiándola entre los pasillos que dejaban una y otra mesa del lugar. El alma casi se la cae a los pies, todo el bar estaba lleno de los roba impuestos auto llamados "El Shinsengumi", por un momento se quedó quieta tratando de pensar en su próxima jugada, no quería encontrarse al sádico y era muy probable que el muy maldito estuviera por ahí, por nada se perdería un evento en el que pudiera jugar con las pobres trabajadoras. El dueño miro a Kagura extrañado de que la joven no avanzara, llamándola para que continuara su camino, por lo que a la pobre heroína no le quedó más que seguirlo, ya vería como se las arreglaría si llegaba a encontrarse con el chihuahua… como si lo hubiese invocado lo vio, como si acido puro efervesiera en su estómago y subiera hasta su garganta vio al muy maldito capitán del shinsengumi cómodamente sentando entre dos mujeres, mientras todos en la mesa reían, se sintió estúpida al pensar que aquella noche se encontraría frente a frente, cuando ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su rival, o eso fue lo que pensó ella, pues un par de ojos carmín se clavaron en su espalda apenas avanzo hacia la mesa donde trabajaría.

El dueño la guió hasta una mesa donde se encontraban los altos mandos del shinsengumi, Hijikata, Kondo, Matsudarai y otros tres políticos del gabinete de Soyo, junto a cuatro chicas, pues Kondo se reusaba a ser atendido por otra dama que no fuera su mujer – que tierno pensó Kagura, la jefa en verdad había conseguido un buen hombre- .

-Les traigo una chica más, ella es nueva espero tengan un poco de paciencia- decía mientras presentaba a Kagura; Hijikata y Kondo casi se van de espaldas al reconocer a la chica China, buscaron como locos por todo el lugar la presencia de Okita, Hijikata sabía que si estos dos se encontraban aquella velada de negocios terminaría en un completo desastre y es que ultimadamente y misteriosamente – o eso decía Kondo-san, que no había interpretado correctamente la actitud de Sougo- cualquier oficial que hablara en términos vulgares o románticos de la chica Yorozuya frente al capitán de la primera división, más tarde terminaba comiéndose algún pastelillo con salsa tabasco, a punto de ahogarse en uno de los escusados del baño, o atado sin ropa en una de los árboles principales de la base, entre muchos otros castigos.

-Buenas noches caballeros- saludo con altanería Kagura- listos para gastar todo su dinero- Hijikata alarmado se puso de pie sentándola a su lado, si no controlaba la boca de aquella chiquilla, ni aunque Sougo no se apareciera por ahí, los negocios se irían por un tubo. El dueño también miro con espanto a la joven.

-Hagamos esto- dijo Hijikata muy despacio al oído del dueño- usted mantiene alejado al capitán Okita de nuestra mesa, más específicamente de ella y yo mantengo al margen a la chica - el dueño sin pensarlo acepto, que tan difícil sería mantener a un capitán lejos de una mesa, tenía mujeres y alcohol.

Pobre dueño, apenas se descuidó y el capitán Okita ya había hecho llorar a las dos mujeres que anteriormente reían a su lado, excusándose del comportamiento de sus chicas le dijo que le traería un par nuevo, que disponía de mejor humor y servicios.

-Quiero a la pelirroja que esta con Hijibaka- dijo al fin, el dueño alarmado le prometió descuentos y dos botellas gratis de dom perignon a cambio de elegir otra de sus chicas, pero el muy obstinado y terco capitán ni siquiera lo escucho cuando ya caminaba hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Kagura y los altos mandos.

La noche avanzo entre risas, juegos y negociaciones, que al final había quedado Kagura entre dos políticos y un asiento después el capitán Okita, quien pese a las molestias de Hijikata termino sentándose en la mesa, todo por un Kondo complaciente, quien decía que cuando se retirara del Shinsengumi, Hijikata pasaría a ser el comandante y Sougo el vice comandante al ser sus dos mejores hombres –Kagura rió escandalosamente por aquello, pero Hijikta fue más rápido antes de que ella y Sougo se enfrascaran en una pelea- era bueno que de una vez fuera sabiendo que le esperaba bajo ese cargo.

Con un par de copas de más las negociaciones habían quedado pactadas para una mejora en el armamento de la policía de Edo y la noche prosiguió solo con juegos y alcohol, juegos que el político más joven de los tres que acompañaban aquella noche solo le daba su atención a Kagura, pese a las notorias molestias de Sougo e insistencias en entrometerse en sus juegos. En un momento el joven político intentó pasarse de listo intentando tomar de la cintura a Kagura, quien discutía sobre una estupidez con Hijikata y Kondo.

-Oh no señor- se escuchó la voz de Sougo, atrayendo la atención de todos- quien había alcanzado a tomar del brazo al político antes de que este se acercara a la cintura de su rival- le aseguro que por su bien no quiere hacer eso- Kagura miro la escena, sintiéndose turbada, ¿El sádico la había defendido de ese tipo?

-¿De qué hablas? Solo estamos jugando- dijo intentado sacarse de encima el fuerte agarre del capitán, Hijikata miraba aquello con miedo impregnado en las venas.

-Le aseguro que no quiere jugar de esa manera, con ese animal – dijo refiriéndose a Kagura, quien el encanto de haberse sentido defendida por su rival, había apagado toda mariposa en su estómago con aquel comentario- es brusca y torpe, no sabría que hacer- Kagura comenzó a tronarse los dedos molesta cada vez más- además juraría que es marimacho- dijo con malicia.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kagura se levantó partiendo en dos la mesa al caer sobre ella, mientras jalaba de la camisa a Sougo, y pensar que ella comenzaba a creer que sentía algo más que odio y repulsión por ese estúpido.

-Considérate muerto sádico- le dijo con ira contenida, el dueño del lugar ya se encontraba desmayado a mitad del pasillo mientras algunas de sus trabajadores le echaban aire con sus abanicos, esto claro cuando vio la fuerza de Kagura.

-No me haces morder el polvo china- continuo instándola, amaba molestarla, verla enojada, enfurecida, era una mujer como ninguna sobre la tierra, fuerte, decidida, salvaje, indomable, de una belleza fiera, justo lo que el necesitaba en su vida; si Sougo había tardado menos en darse cuenta que al igual que Kagura estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella, aunque muy a su manera. Matsudarai exigió orden entre los dos rivales, pero ninguno de los dos les prestó atención, hasta que Hijikata no tuvo más opción que actuar, tomando a ambos de la ropa, los saco del bar por la puerta trasera, gritándoles.

-¡Ya maduren par de crías! Si tanto se gustan el uno del otro bésense en lugar de quererse matar cada vez que se ven- con aquello dicho cerro de un portazo la puerta trasera del bar.

El silencio llenaba el callejo al que habían sido desterrados por Hijikata, gustarse el uno al otro, de donde había sacado Toushi eso, Kagura miro discretamente hacia Sougo quien se limpiaba el pantalón al haber sido tirado por su vice comandante, siempre tan impasible; Kagura lo imito limpiando su vestido que en pocas ocasiones usaba, pues era un regalo de su padre que le había enviado de sus múltiples viajes.

-Solo tenías que agradecerme, no hacer que nos echaran- dijo Sougo mirando no muy discretamente el trasero de Kagura, quien se agachaba para quitar la tierra del final del vestido.

-¿Las gracias? No me hagas reír, no te pedí tu ayuda, estúpido sádico de mierda- le gritó avanzando hasta él.

-Oh entonces querías que ese cerdo de tocará…- preguntó con un deje de molestia en la voz, Kagura ya lo tenía acorralado entre ella y la pared, con su puño tomando nuevamente la camisa del capitán.

-No digas estupideces- la furia de Kagura salía como veneno de su voz- la gran Kagura-sama no se dejaría tocar por algún perro del gobierno.

\- ¿Eso me incluye a mí?- pregunto Soguo cambiando posiciones, siendo ella ahora la acorralada, Kagura por un momento quedo petrificada, ambos habían bebido esa noche y por lo que sabía él tenía más tolerancia al alcohol que ella, no encontraba razón, ni lógica a su actuar- responde China- demandó Sougo- ¿Eso me incluye a mí?- pero no salía ni una palabra de ella, sentía el cuerpo tenso de Okita oprimir al suyo contra la pared, el brazo derecho del capitán a lado de su cabeza y el brazo izquierda a lado de su cintura -¿Me vas hacer investigarlo?

Kagura lo miro a los ojos, el carmesí de ellos estaba siendo opacado por el negro de su pupila, "haz algo"- se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma, estaba en una posición que si bien Sougo no se quitaba, terminaría mal, sus instintos Yato o sus estúpidas hormonas la instaban a tomar del cuello al capitán y devorarlo con sus labios, pero una mínima parte de la razón la detenía, aquel hombre era su rival, una persona con la que compartía lazos podridos, o eso creía hasta que los sintió, los húmedos labios de Sougo tomaron los de Kagura, en una danza salvaje, todo en él era salvaje, como si de instinto fuese un Yato, quieta por unos segundos no supo cómo responder a eso, hasta que el chasquido de la lengua de Sougo la saco de su ensoñación, sintió su cuerpo ser liberado de la opresión de el del capitán.

-Que lastima China- dijo mientras caminaba fuera del callejón.

Pero antes de salir a la luz de las farolas que bañaban las calles del distrito, Kagura lo jalo del cuello nuevamente acorralándolo en la pared, con la diferencia de que esta vez su mano no estaba enredada en su camisa, sino en sus castaños cabellos con la finalidad de profundizar el beso, Sougo a diferencia de Kagura no tardó en responder el beso, tomándola de la cintura la acercó todo lo posible a su cuerpo, la Yato estaba como quería, sus grandes caderas encajaban con su delgada y curvea cintura, sus pechos chocaban con el cuerpo de Sougo. Sus cuerpos soltaban toda esa tensión que habían acumulado en los últimos años, el roce del uno con el otro, el sabor de sus besos era más embriagador que una botella de dom perignon, las manos traviesas y experimentadas de Okita bajaron de la cintura de Kagura hasta sus piernas poco antes de las aberturas del vestido, entre todo el mar de sensaciones, aún tenía una luz de razón que lo llevaba a tantear el terreno, a diferencia de Kagura que ya comenzaba a estorbarle el saco del policía, sonriendo de medio lado entre los besos de su rival, le ayudo a sacarse el saco y la empujo contra la pared frente a ellos, pasando su mano por la pierna desnuda de Kagura subiéndola a la altura de su cintura, produciendo un escalofrío glorioso en el cuerpo de la joven Yato, para comenzar a masajear su bien formado trasero, mientras depositaba besos en el cuello de Kagura, que pese a intentar controlar los suspiros, estos se le escapaban cada tanto que dejaba de gobernarle algún atisbo de razón, sobre todo cuando Sougo desabrocho los botones de su qipao dejando frente a sus ojos carmesí el par de pechos de la china, extasiado con aquella vista dejo las nalgas de ella para tomar con sus manos callosas los suaves senos de la joven, llevándose uno de sus rosas pezones a la boca, Kagura no podía con aquello, suspiros y jadeos salían sin cesar de su boca, se sentía tan expuesta, acorralada por aquel estúpido, pero sin querer que parara, aunque en momentos la razón quisiera atropellarla y traerla devuelta y detener todo lo que estaba pasando en aquel callejón.

Miro a Sougo a los ojos, quien había terminado de jugar con sus pezones, pues comenzaba a gritar de placer, y aquello no le era muy conveniente, pues toda la policía de Edo se encontraba tan solo detrás de esas paredes, con precaución Sougo nuevamente bajo sus manos rozando el abdomen de la Yato, provocándole un excitante cosquilleo, ambos se miraban nuevamente a los ojos, Kagura quedaba expectante de lo que Sougo hiciera con su cuerpo, y él a la espera de que ella le lanzara algún golpe quitándoselo de encima, pero eso no paso. Sougo siguió su camino hasta llegar a las bragas de Kagura, estaba húmeda, total y jodidamente húmeda, su ingle dolió y dolería el resto de la noche, pero no podía parar, quería sentir en su propia mano lo estrecha y cálida que era Kagura, sin avisarle metió el primer dedo dentro de su vagina, Kagura quiso gritar de placer, pero Sougo la callo con un beso ahogando sus jadeos, recargándose él sobre la pared paso su mano disponible alrededor de la cintura de Kagura, quería sentirla lo más que pudiera, lo más que ella le permitiera. Con tres dedos dentro y besos acallando los jadeos y gritos de placer de Kagura, termino sobre la mano de Sougo dejándola aún más mojada de lo que estaba.

Kagura lo miro de arriba abajo no creyendo lo que acababa de experimentar, ese estúpido chihuahua era un maldito, como alguien como él, que siempre le causaba dolores de cabeza, le había hecho sentir aquel éxtasis, que ni ella misma había logrado hacerse sentir en la soledad. Miro la entrepierna de Sougo mentiría si no se le antojo, la cosa era que el pantalón le había quedado chico para lo que estaba dentro de él, pero Sougo no hacía por continuar con aquello, el hombre al igual que Kagura trataba de regularizar su respiración, controlar sus impulsos.

-No vas a seguir- dijo finalmente Kagura mirando desafiante a Sougo, y es que aquel orgasmo lejos de dejarla satisfecha la había hecho querer más, quería más de él, maldita sea lo quería a él y a nadie más.

-China, no soy tan salvaje para tomarte en un callejón.

-Hazlo- le ordeno Kagura, acercándose a él contoneando las caderas.

-China…- pero Kagura no escucho alguna otra explicación o razón, frente a él con algo de nervios, pues ella era una inexperta en esto, llevo su mano hasta el lugar donde se abultaba el pantalón de Sougo, lo toco haciendo que se le escapara un suspiro a su rival, estaba duro, muy duro, se le antojo.

Con aquello Kagura bajo la cremallera del pantalón del oficial de Edo, dejando libre su bien definido y duro pene, Kagura lo miro sorprendida, llevando su vista involuntariamente a los ojos de Sougo, inocencia, la joven pese a todo su carácter de mierda, pudo ver la inocencia en sus ojos, para el día de mañana se sentiría el hombre más detestable del universo, pero ya no podía detenerse y menos cuando Kagura comenzó a masajear su pene entre sus manos, inocente y todo, pero la muy maldita sabía qué hacer. La volvió acorralar entre la pared y su cuerpo, con ambas manos tomo sus nalgas elevándola hasta su cintura para que ella lo atara entre sus blancas piernas.

-No hay vuelta atrás- le dijo antes de besar sus labios, Kagura no asintió, ni se negó, solo espero a lo que venía, estaba húmeda nuevamente, deseosa de sentir aquel apabullante orgasmo.

-Estúpido- dijo cuanto sintió todo el miembro duro de Sougo dentro de ella, nadie nunca le había dicho que aquello dolería así.

-Tranquila- le susurró seductoramente al oído – solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres a él, no soy tan bruto como para hacerte daño a ti- Kagura lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, si continuaba así, terminaría enamorándose de él sin poder dar vuelta atrás. El vaivén de Sougo la saco de sus pensamientos nublándola de toda razón, el muy maldito se movía dentro de ella tan bien, que antes de que el terminara ella ya había alcanzado dos orgasmos más, y es que el ejercicio continuo por el trabajo de ambos, les daba una condición física que bien podrían durar toda la noche así, entre uno y otro orgasmo, alcanzando ambos juntos el éxtasis. Sougo se corrió dentro de ella, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad, ni la razón suficiente para darle tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias que aquello pudiera acarrear.


End file.
